


Dionaea [ILLUSTRATED!]

by pelokio



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Connor is very weak to pleasure, Crying, Double Penetration, Eventual Romance, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, ILLUSTRATED!, Innocent Connor, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Very Dub-con, failed fraternization, i'm so sorry Hank for your sofa and bed, like-the illustrations are better than the fic itself, not so innocent 900 & 60, started as a kink pic commission, stoic 900
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelokio/pseuds/pelokio
Summary: “So what you are saying is that for you to function optimally, you would need us to help fulfill your sexual desires.””“when you put it that way.... yes, yes you are correct.”---------------------------------------------One android who just wanted to be loved, and 2 others who wanted more.





	Dionaea [ILLUSTRATED!]

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a kink pic commission. I think I got a little carried away.
> 
> First fic, and also first time drawing porn. Any and all constructive criticisms are welcomed.
> 
> This project had been the most fun I have had in recent years. Drawing, writing, translating it into my mother tongue, beta it with my dear friend Yal, and then translating is back to English had been brutal, but also insanely satisfying, and I hope you can enjoy it as much as we did!
> 
> Chinese version goes [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637704/chapters/36314184)

**Dionea**

-A monotypic genus of carnivorous plants in the family Droseraceae. Otherwise known as Venus's flytrap.

 

* * *

 

Like a match that had stroke across the scratch pad, Markus’ revolution ignited the hopes of every android in Detroit, offering them promises of freedom, a future free of oppression. And for Connor, one of the few that were directly involved in the events of that fateful night, that fire had burnt off the last remnants of shackle put upon him by Cyber Life, finally allowing the young android to see the marvelous world outside his missions.

 

It had also set alight something more, something that even Connor himself did not know he would desire, and eventually, come to yearn for.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

“So what you are saying is that for you to function optimally, you would need us to help fulfill your sexual desire.””

 

“when you put it that way.... yes, yes you are correct.”

 

Sitting with hands in his lap on Hank’s sofa, Connor shook his head lightly, trying to chase away the slight vertigo. He had been feeling a bit light headed since 900 shook his hand when he entered through Hank’s front door. It must be the bizarre situation, he reasoned internally while looking up at the two androids standing in front of him.

 

 

This morning, after much contemplation, Connor had finally sent a message to both RK900 and RK800-60 after confirming Hank would be spending the majority of the night in Jammy’s bar. The lieutenant is probably cheering for Detroit Gear with a bottle of whisky in his hand as of now.

 

Connor had anticipated a low 11% for any of the two android to respond and least agree to his... invitation, and yet here they both are. irritated, yes, but here.

 

Perhaps he should really check-up on his social interaction module.

 

“if you two are done talking, I would like to get on with the business. Unlike some superior models, I have to actually work hard to earn my keep. And would rather not waste my precious time with some chit chat.”

 

RK800-60 cut in sharply, he had been working in the bullpen as a detective ever since his conversion within the Cyber Life tower 3 month ago. Fuller had tried to convince the explosive android to work in other precincts initially, considering they already have a RK800 model and unlike the mass produced RK900 models that came after them, maintaining a prototype in their line of work had already proven to be an expensive matter. The chief’s effort had eventually rewarded him a roll of eyes and a threat concerning Jericho protesters if he was to be denied working there.

 

Connor knew that Markus would never allow such an absurd abuse of his station, but the old chief, likely having had enough bullshit for the day, relented.

 

And that was how 60, despite not having any past experience on his resume, officially became part of the DPD.

 

Their past interactions and the story about 60’s employment was more than enough to peak Connor’s interest, yet try as he may, it seemed conversing with the other android had proven to be hardly possible.

 

60 was actually very active within the station, it was often Connor picked up snippets of conversation about how the younger android managed to get into another argument with detective Reed ( this had quickly became one of the office’s routine. While their rivalry had brought countless laughter to the officers, it had also proven detrimental to chief Fuller’s mental health) But Connor rarely got to see the actual disputes going on. Every time when he spotted the other android, 60 would instantly drop what he was doing (releasing Reed from a death choke for example) and leave the scene with a stony expression.

 

Connor could not understand. They were the same model, meant to be identical to each other, yet their actions and attitudes still differed so much.

 

What he also couldn’t understand was why 60’s avoidant attitude toward him was causing Connor so much discomfort.

 

 They were suppose to understand each other like no others could. They could have been friends, or even families.... brothers.

 

Connor shook his head lightly, he would not allow himself to go there again.

 

”He does have a point .” Answered the 900 model, tone emotionless as always. “ I was under the impression that I’m here to help improve your productivity by participating in this. I would suggest we get on with it.”

 

“Can’t you address me directly when answering my topic? Plastic prick.”

 

“I would suggest a certain android limit his interaction with detective Reed, the detective’s habit is influencing them negatively. Also, the term plastic prick could refer to all three of us.”

 

Connor could feel his circuit heating up inside his synthetic skull from annoyance. It was true that the newest model between them was never one for social pleasantry, but he somehow had managed to build a certain rivalry between himself and RK800-60. Sparks seemed to fly between the air every time Connor witnessed their encounters, he was glad that it had not escalated into a full on brawl, yet.

 

RK900-87 had been put into work as an intern only two weeks after the revolution. Even though the success of the uprising had given androids equal rights, their employment was in no means the top priority of the government- except in this certain case. As the first specialized detective RK900 model woken up by Connor, he had shown a very strong wish to join the DPD right after his deviation. ”I would like to work with my predecessor, the one who had woke me up.” was what he allegedly said, yet Connor had yet to see the other android initiate any contact with him. In fact, the number of times 900 had gotten into an argument with 60 had far succeeded the number of sentences exchanged between himself and the youngest android. Connor was half convinced that 900 had mistaken 60 as the one who had woken him up, however unlikely it was for an android to make such a mistake.

 

Neither of the two androids had much interactions with Connor during their time in the DPD, in fact one could say they were pretty avoidant towards him. Now awoken to free will, the two were not bound by their programs to mindlessly obey their superior’s- in this case, Connor’s- every beck and call. The two had no reason to accept Connor’s invitation.

 

Yet somehow they still showed up.

 

“Hey, eyes up here” the eldest android was suddenly pulled out of his inner monologue by the snapping of fingers in front of his eyes. “At least pay attention to us when we are talking to you, and people say you are politest out of three of us.”

 

“I’m sorry, I was just processing the entire situation. I’m ...rather new to all this.”

 

“Then let us help.” RK800-60 pushed Connor backwards onto the the sofa, allowing him to rest comfortably on its soft mattress. Despite his brash tone and seemingly cranky mood, the andriod’s touch was gentle. The lingering touch of his fingers on Connor’s chest sent a pleasant warmth blooming inside the older android’s stomach, filling him with anticipation.

 

Maybe, maybe I still have a chance with them, riding the wave of this muted excitement, Connor allowed the fleeting thought to emerge, and be swept away when 60 set himself right next to him on the sofa, sides pressed tightly together while the other android reached to hold his face with surprising softness.

 

“Do you actually understand what you are asking from us?” The younger android whispered lowly in a hushed voice, as if telling him a secret. The synthetic breath blowing lightly on Connor’s lip, the simulated sensation sent a spark right from Connor’s skin all the way to his mechanical spine, freezing his motor control momentarily.

 

“I....” only just realizing how shaky his voice was, the android swallowed, and tried again.”I know there is something I want. It is not something I can produce and achieve by myself... and that’s why I needed you guys to help me with it.”

 

The younger model hummed quietly under his breath, seemingly contemplating the response while also sizing Connor up. Connor have a distinct feeling that the other was looking for something , yet all he could do was to stare resolutely back at 60, hoping that this can convey his determination.

 

This is likely the only chance he has got to convince to other android, he refuses to, as Hank would eloquently put it, fuck it up with his self doubt.

 

After a quiet moment of staring down, RK800-60 was the first one to finally averted his gaze. Connor, without even given a chance to let out a breath, heard the other android’s chuckle. It was a breathy, dark little thing. The sound sent a chill straight down his frame.

 

He has no idea why the sounds have such a effect on him, but he liked it.

 

Not wanting to beg for it, the older android tried to convey his eagerness through a heated gaze, and 60 received it perfectly. Pressing closer to Connor so that their faces were only a breath away from each other, 60 extended his thumb and began using it to massaging Connor’s lower lip. Connor leaned into it instinctively. Enjoying every sensation the other android was giving him. The finger pressed gently at first, as if wanting to test out the softness of the lip under it. The flesh quivered under the light pressure, inexperience making the older android more sensitive to the other’s ministration. Sensing Connor’s receptiveness, the thumb pressed down harder, smudging around, bruising it lightly. A heated sign escaped from the parted lip, surprising Connor himself while eliciting another chuckle from his abuser.

 

“It looks like I have found what you are really asking for.” The other android declared, a hint of smugness in his voice and a taunting grin on his face when he turned his face away. Swept away in the heat of the moment, It was only now did Connor remember that there was indeed a third android present.

 

RK900 did not react to 60’s taunt, in fact he doesn’t seem to be affected by the entire scene at all. Expression calm and calculating while adjusting his high collar languidly, he made a sharp contrast against the two androids tangled on the sofa, shirt wrinkled and ties loosen.

 

A pretty blue blush founds its way onto the older android’s face while he averted his gaze from the standing android. The difference between them was making Connor feel...awkward, even ashamed. He pointedly made sure to stare anywhere but 900.

 

Looking at the scene, a laugh suddenly busted out from 60, startling Connor.

 

“At this rate, you won’t be needed tonight anyway, so why don’t you just get back to the station and chase after the other detectives like you always do?”

 

“My necessity in this situation is not determined by you, but RK800-51. If he wants me gone, he will have to personally tell me that himself.”

 

Just what is wrong between these two? The previously comfortable atmosphere disappeared within a minute, and suddenly Connor found that he had once again, became the center point of all the attention. Yet the main character himself was still dizzy from the previous demonstrations and the whiplash from the mood change.

 

Connor opened his mouth, simulation programs still trying to catch up with the situation and gave out a list of of desirable actions, yet all his choices were taken when 60 suddenly started moving. Not wanting Connor to give 900 an actual response, he silenced Connor’s mouth with his own.

 

Now Connor was really startled, and it gave the offending android a chance to conquer his mouth. Slippery tongue snaked inside his oral cavity, and the older android was instantly lost within the sensation of another tongue lapping over his, the feeling of rough artificial taste buds rubbing against each other sent sparks flying right into his synthetic brain.The sudden rush of pleasure had taken away Connor’s strength, rendering the former deviant hunter into putty under 60’s demonstration. The forensic component was kicked into action, yet all Connor could analyze was the familiar taste of diluted thirium.

 

“Humm.....hah.” Androids do not need to breath, yet Connor still felt the need to gasp to aid his inner fan, cooling down the rapidly heating core.

 

His mouth was immediately occupied again by 60. This time the younger android did not wait for permission, but used his tongue to pry Connor’s mouth open, and initiated a classical French kiss. the older android immediately melted inside his hold just as anticipated, losing himself to the sensations of skinship. Connor relaxed into the contact, like a touch-starved ragdoll kitten, easily allowing himself to get lost within the other’s proximity, mewling softly and encouragingly to every single caress brushed against the sensitive skin inside his mouth.

 

How can anyone refuse this.

 

 

Making sure the older android was still distracted by the kiss, the younger android snaked his arms under Connor’s knees and back , and began lifting and moving the still boneless male in his arms to the bedroom inside. Connor, still disoriented by pleasures he never experienced before, only acted when he felt the increasing distance between him and the one that gave him such addictive sensations. He leaned upward, winded his own arms around 60’s neck, and so the tangling of their tongues began anew.

 

900, who had remained almost motionless up until now, followed quietly behind. Gaze staying firmly on the retreating form of the other two androids.

**Author's Note:**

> Like the fic? Then i would appreciate comments and kudos!  
> Like the illustrations? Then [here](http://pelokio.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr.  
> Oh wait... you like me??? Then find me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/pelokio1?lang=en)


End file.
